


A Dream of a Winter Night

by Kirya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirya/pseuds/Kirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is alone and really misses his Laurens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream of a Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Special dedicated o the Hamilask comunity on Tumblr. Lots of sin.

It was a cold winter night in the Continental Army’s Headquarters and Alexander Hamilton had just finished writing a letter to his beloved John Laurens:

 

>  “I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.”

 

It was been a month since Laurens left to South Carolina, and Alexander longed for him. His mind longed by their eloquent talks. His body longed by John’s touch. And his dick… well, Alexander’s dick didn’t longed, it kind of screamed very audibly, judging for the huge volume in his white breeches. He looked for it and sighed. That was a matter that he would have to take care all for himself.

After making sure he wouldn’t be bothered for the next hour, Alexander removed all his clothes and folded them, with military precision. God knew that George Washington didn’t let the most insignificant neglect in his mans uniforms pass without a reprimand. Then, he walked until his desk to pick up what he needed for the next task: his faithful quill.

Alexander laid in his bed, in a relaxed position. He started for some play with the quill, wandering the fluffy point of the feather by all the length of his dick, exploring, trying different rhythms, pressures… With a laughter of joy, he writed his lover’s name in his member, letting his mind surrounded by memories of their hot nights of passion. That just make his erection stand higher, painful and proudly that ever. He couldn’t wait more for the next step.

Biting his lip to relieve his pain, Lieutenant Coronel Alexander Hamilton, future Secretary of Treasure of the United States of America, started to slowly stick his quill in his urethra, inside his erected penis. His well-defined muscles were covered in sweat. When all that left of quill outside his body was the tip, he took a deep breath, in anticipation, and started to move his hand slowly by his penis, imagining it was John’s hand there instead of his own. The rhythm went in a slowly crescendo. One hand wasn’t enough anymore. He started using the other one for rubbing the tip of his dick. The orgasm was closer and closer. In his head, John was fucking him slowly, hard, making him beg for mercy, his lips wandering by Alexander neck.

-Alexander, you are the closest friend I’ve got, baby girl. I’m not throwing away this shot. – whispered John, in his ear.

With the fury of a hurricane, the orgasm came, shaking all his bones. He bit his hand so hard to don’t moan and scream that he bled. His semen went in a jet, pushing the quill out of his penis. And in a moment, Alexander was completely alone in his bed, messed up…..helpless.


End file.
